The present invention relates to guide or runner systems for accommodating translational movement between two structures, one of which supports the other, for example between a movable drawer and a stationary body of a piece of furniture. The system includes a runner or track such as a stationary mounting rail associated with the stationary structure, and a carriage such as a slider or rail associated with the movable structure, the movable rail being supported on, running on, and being guided by, the mounting rail.
Guide systems of this type have numerous applications, and may be utilised not only for drawers, but also for sliding trays, extending devices or the like. Such structures are provided with pairs of guide rail assemblies, each comprising a mounting rail and a movable rail. Such guide systems, as applied to drawers, may be used with drawers which may be pulled out in a normal manner to a limit position, or may be completely withdrawn; with lateral and under-base drawer installations; or with drawers constructed as sashes, frames or the like, etc.
In known guide systems of this type, a drawer is provided with a bottom and a front or facing panel, as well as with lateral drawer rails, and guide or mounting rails are installed on the body of the piece of furniture. Whilst the drawer is being pulled out or pushed in it is supported via guiding and running rollers which roll along corresponding track surfaces of the drawer rails or mounting rails. Such a system possesses the disadvantage that the drawer cannot be moved precisely and in a effectively friction-free manner, when it is being pulled out or pushed in. Furthermore, a considerable amount of noise is generated by the rollers as they run along their track surfaces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a guide system for a movable structure, such as a drawer or the like, by means of which the drawer may be moved in a manner which is as precise and free from friction as possible, whilst minimising or effectively eliminating annoying running noise which would otherwise occur during operation of the drawer.
It is also an object, in one embodiment of the invention, to provide a system in which drawer-closing and =opening forces are created as the drawer nears its terminal positions.